


I Will Always Be The Antagonist in Their Story

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: I am the Drug and You are my Addict [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Sub!Bucky, dom!reader, sub!James "Bucky" Barnes, sub!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: Sam Wilson is not a fan of the Reader, and he lets it be known to her. He's not having her shit anymore, and he's not going to let her keep corrupting his friend.





	1. Your Distaste For My Charade is Noted

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being patient with me while I finally manage to update this.

“What the hell did you do to him?”

I turned to see an angry Sam Wilson walking up to me.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, what the hell did you do to him? Ever since you two came back from your little escapade he’s been off. What the hell happened?”

“A lot happened,” I said, being purposefully unhelpful. I didn’t like Wilson as much as I thought I would. He was only trying to help, after all. He was very much like my captain, but there wasn’t the same naivety that Rogers had. He had a different outlook on life, more...cynicism. He wasn’t what I was looking for. He wasn’t someone I could break and mold. He had too much life, too much fervor.

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” he forced himself in front of me, staring me down. “You come strolling in here, somehow getting the king to trust you, and then you flounce off with Steve and he comes back different. He comes back way different. And you expect us to say nothing?” His eyes narrow. “I warned Steve and look what happened. I suggest you pack up and go before your toxicity gets you killed.”

Sam Wilson, the only who could see through my charade. If he was voicing his opinion on me now, what had he said to the others before he finally gained the courage? How much had he discussed with T’Challa? How many of the Dora Milaje were tasked with keeping watch on me while I was within Wakanda? How many war dogs were trying to follow me as I crossed the globe?

My time in Wakanda was running short and I couldn’t allow myself to be trapped. I couldn’t take them all, no, I was far too outnumbered. I may have been able to sneak into the country the first time, but no doubt the princess had studied my ways and made sure it wasn’t going to happen again. I could force my hand, but I didn’t need a war. My captain didn’t need one. My soldier didn’t need one.

“How long are you going to give me?” I asked. I knew he wasn’t expecting me to give in so easily. He was expecting a fight. A full on brawl. He was expecting to take me out kicking and screaming with blood on the walls.

“You have one hour.”

A generous amount, all things considered.

“Very well.”

I left him there, knowing that the next time I would see him, we would not be standing under the same banner. It was...not surprising to me. I knew that I would have to leave this place, but not so soon. Not bittersweet, just bitter. I would miss being considered an allie, but hopefully I would disappear well enough to not be discovered again.

Because my captain and my soldier deserved to finally find their peace.

 

 

The hour came and went, and yet I still could not leave. Much of the time was preparing my dear captain for my departure. He was angry that I was being forced to leave. My dear Rogers wanted to go straight to Wilson and change his mind. But that wasn’t going to happen. I wasn’t going to let him jeopardize himself in this country. Not when my soldier was still being cared for by the princess. His mind was still too broken for me to take him with us, with me. He’d be a liability.

“You can’t leave me,” Steve said, looking me in the eyes. There was pain, abandonment, and fear. I cupped his face with my hands.

“You will find me again,” I said. “You will always be able to find me. Do not worry, my dear boy. We will not be separated for long.”

“I’m going to miss you.”

“And I you.”

I brought his head to mine and we kissed. Long, slow, deep. This was going to be the last touch he would have from me for a while. I needed him to remember it, have it so stark in his mind that he would still feel me on his lips for weeks, for months.

“Do not let them take me away from you,” I whispered into his ear. “Don’t let them fizzle out my candle inside of you. Don’t let them rip me from you. Hide me if you must, keep me only in your dreams. Let them think it was just a fling and you are free from me. But do not lose me. Do not forget me. I am your master, Steve Rogers. You can never be rid of me.”

“Of course not, ma’am,” my captain whispered back. “I will never stop being yours.”

“Good boy,” I kissed him on the cheek. “I shall see you when you bring our dear soldier to me.”

“Understood.”


	2. Espionage is But an Art You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is left to his own devices in Wakanda as he waits for the perfect time to bring Bucky home.

It was so...strange not having her around. Rogers felt so alone. His lips still buzzed from her kiss days after. His mind still lingered on the thought of her when he looked outside across the landscape. He had to pull himself back from to the present when Sam talked to him. He had to convince one of his friends that he was okay, that the woman he was so devoted to was really gone and that he was no longer under her control. It was so hard to lie, to hide his loyalty. He was used to espionage, but not like this. Never like this. It took a good two weeks before Sam was even remotely convinced of the idea that Steve was healing, that he was going back to his old self. He had to make them believe that he was detoxicing, that he was struggling with remembering who he was. He had to convince them that he was becoming better bit by bit, that he was making an effort to remember his values and to hold back with it came to those he had to defend against.

But he wasn’t, he was forcing himself to be the good old boy again, not the new predator he had just become. He had to grit his teeth when on missions, he had to force himself not to beat the infiltrators into the ground. He had to strain his muscles to keep from throwing his shield hard enough to kill. He hated lying to himself. He was dishonoring her memory by not being what she evolved him to be. It was disgusting.

But he had a mission. She had left him with a mission and that was exactly what he was going to finish. He would bide his time, wait and watch, follow Bucky’s progress closely, make sure he was truly free of Hydra’s control. And then, when the time came, he would swoop in and take him away from here. Get him away from the Dora Milaje.

Get him away from all those who would try to take him away. Steve would get him to their master. He wouldn’t fail.

 

Every day it was the same routine until finally, a month later, Bucky stepped out of the tent and breathed in the world. It was so different, this time. His head felt...clear, open. His body felt so much lighter, so much stronger. The children laughed, calling him the White Wolf, bringing him over to play with them. Steve couldn’t help but smile at it as Bucky tried to figure out what game they were trying to get him to play. He still felt his phantom limb, it was obvious, but he would have another one soon. One that didn’t remind him of what he did for Hydra. One that would remind him of his new life. Steve laughed as Bucky was confused by the kids, but he seemed to be having fun. Laughing along with the children.

Steve only stepped in when it seemed like Bucky was overwhelmed.

“How you doing, Buck?” He asked, stepping up to him as the children laughed and scattered.

“Oh, you know,” he looked at his best friend, “I’m alive. Not as crazy as I was.”

Steve patted him on the back. “That’s good to hear.”

“But, one thing just doesn’t feel right.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Why the hell do you have a beard?” He asked. “Copying me? Cause, I mean, I know you missed me, but this is a bit much.”

Steve playfully pushed him. It was so good to see him smile like that again, to have light in his eyes. To be aware of his surroundings, to not be afraid. To be so light without the burden of Hydra on his shoulders. It was something that made emotions swell inside his chest, he felt like he was going to burst.

“Hey, stop that,” Bucky furrowed his brows and playfully pushed Steve back. “No tears. I mean, I totally get if you’re self-conscious about the facial hair, but you don’t look that bad.”

He just shook his head and brought his best friend into a hug. “I missed you, Buck.”

“I missed you too, knucklehead.”

To have Bucky so close to him again, to feel his even heartbeat, to know that his muscles were relaxed, to know that he was safe, no wonder there were tears in Steve’s eyes.

There was a feeling in the captain’s chest, something that pulsed at being so close to Bucky. Like a magnetic, something that tried to lock the two together, something that grew so much more powerful the closer they were together. Thumping against his rib cage to the beat of his heart. She was still inside of him, her influence was still inside of her soldier. He wasn’t completely lost to them.

His Bucky still wasn’t home yet. Neither of them were. They would both be lost until they were reunited with their master. Only then would their pack, their family, be whole.

 


End file.
